Running Back
by GTOP4everm0re
Summary: This is my first fanfics for ffnet. This is a story I wrote before Season 4 started so its off w/ most of the things that happened. After running to the military, Ian returns to Chicago. He makes a visit to the Kash & Grab and runs into the man he left behind. Ian/Mickey. Karen/Lip mention. Smut! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Ian swore as he got off the bus. Turns out Lip was planning to go to MIT but since he was _in the army_ there was no way of getting in. Ian had really screwed up this time. Maybe he was being too selfish to realize how much of an effect his departure would have on his family.

Ian threw his bag over his shoulder and entered the house. It was like an amusement park as usual. Kids were jumping from the couch, throwing things at the wall, and running around, screaming. Poor Debbie looked up with a distressed face, her eyes going wide when she realized who it was.

Her brother had only been gone for six months and yet, it felt like forever. She put Liam down and stood, running to her brother to hug him tightly.

"Debs, who's…" Ian looked up at his older sister and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sor-"

"No," Fiona interrupted. "I shouldn't be the one you're saying sorry to."

Ian nodded and asked, "Where is he?"

"In the backyard." Ian nodded one last time before letting go of Debs and made his way to the back of the house. She had grown up but still looked like the little sister he left behind.

"Ian!" Carl shouted. He sat at the table, putting some contraption together that Ian was sure would cause some trouble later on. His hair had grown back a lot and he seemed much happier than when Frank was pulling that "You have cancer" fiasco.

Ian stepped outside, on the back yard porch, looking at his brother who sat on the stairs.

"H-Hey," Ian greeted.

"How long were you planning on staying in?" Lip questioned.

"It was supposed to be four years, but I got caught so…" Ian said with a slight chuckle.

Lip pat the seat beside him and Ian slowly made his way over. He passed the joint over to Ian and the ginger took one puff passing it back to his blonde brother. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? At least I wouldn't have went to MIT looking like a fucking idiot."

Ian huffed and explained, "I couldn't take it anymore. Mickey marrying that whore, the fact that she was pregnant, the fact that he couldn't even tell me he didn't want me to go; everything."

Lip chuckled and explained, "As much as I want to fucking punch you in your fucking face for taking my ID, I'm not. But I do have something to say to you." Lip rubbed his bottom lip, blowing out the smoke from his nostrils. "You shouldn't run away from your problems. Just fucking face them. I know I have no right to fucking tell you this but learn from my mistakes. If you don't face your fucking problems, you'll just make them worse, like you just did. I understand that it fucking hurts seeing the person you love with someone else, but if you don't face it, you might not ever get over it."

Ian chuckled and replied, "You're right." Lip stretched out his arms and the brothers hugged. Suddenly, Ian felt this excruciating pain in his stomach and he groaned as his brother's fist pulled away.

"Next time, don't use my fucking stuff without my fucking permission.

"Got it," Ian said with a smile.

* * *

Ian strolled the streets of Chicago. He stopped in the front of Kash & Grab and huffed. Ian entered the store and made his way to the back of the store.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ah, the voice he had left behind. The man he had been through so much with. Ian stood and turned around to Mickey. "I-Ian?"

"Huh, that's the first time you've actually called me that. It's usual firecrotch."

Mickey stared at him before saying, "What, I can't call you by your fucking name now?"

Ian smirked and said, "I'm not saying that."

Mickey turned away now and exited the back room, asking, "So, what happened, you were too afraid of the war?"

Ian leaned against the wall and answered, "Nah, I got caught. Lip tried getting into MIT and it said that he had enlisted in the army."

Mickey looked at Ian again before turning away again and putting things onto the shelves, replying, "Well, you're fucking stupid for thinking it would actually work." That wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to hug Ian tightly and express how grateful he was that the other hadn't just left him to rot.

"How's Svetlana?"

Mickey chuckled and explained, "The bitch had gotten kidnapped and taken back to Russia."

Ian couldn't help but let off a sigh of relief. "And Mandy?"

"Everyone found out that she was the one who hit Karen with the car so now my little sister is in the slammer for two years."

"Huh, who would've thought she'd follow in her family's footsteps."

"Yeah, well I guessed you underestimated her." Mickey wasn't even looking at Ian now. His eyes were completely averted. Ian sighed and headed for the front door. "What are you expecting from me?" Mickey suddenly shouted.

Ian looked back at humans questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Mickey wiped his tears eyes, walking in a circle, responding, "Are you expecting me to say that I fucking missed you? Do you want me to shout that I couldn't sleep because I couldn't get the image of you getting killed out of my head. Do you want me to cry out how much I fucking...How much I..."

Ian folded his arms and replied, "How much you what?" Mickey looked up at Ian, a look filled with distress.

Mickey walked quickly over to Ian and kissed him. Ian's arms fell to his sides. This wasn't the first time Mickey willingly kissed him but this was a kiss he never received before.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "Don't...Don't leave me again." Ian smirked and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, smiling.

"I won't."

* * *

Ian headed back home, telling Mickey to come by the house later on. The older boy still looked the same. His hair was still messy and he still smelt like beer and cigarettes but, he was dressing more casually; his clothes didn't look like they were just pulled from the garbage can or some shit.

Ian walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"Dinner's almost ready Ian," Fiona exclaimed.

"Can I talk to you outside." Fiona looked at her brother before ordering Lip to finish cooking.

Fiona sat beside him on the stairs and asked, "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you." He handed her a beer and she opened it, taking a sip.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Ian smirked and replied, "I've been fucking Mickey Milkovich, that's why I wanted to go to the army."

Fiona's eyes went wide and she looked straight ahead, muttering, "Fuck." She looked back at her brother, still in shock. "So you're saying Mickey is-"

"Gay, yeah. He was on the downlow so that's why I never told you."

"Shit, so do you two like love each other or what?"

Ian smiled and explained, "Well, I love him for sure. I'm just waiting for him to say it back."

Fiona pushed her hair out of her face and questioned, "How the fuck did you get yourself involved with him of all the fucking men in Chicago?"

Ian pat his sister's shoulder and reassured, "I'll tell you when he's ready to let me."

"Holy shit, look at you finally getting the guy you love." Fiona hugged Ian tightly and the two stood.

The back door swung open and there stood Mickey. Ian walked up to him and kissed him. Mickey smirked and shoved him lightly.

"In front of your fucking sister?" He took the beer from Ian and drank it.

Fiona pat Mickey's shoulder and reassured, "Don't worry, this house does not discriminate. Come back in when you two are ready." Ian nodded and pulled Mickey outside.

Ian went to kiss Mickey again and the other turned his head away, "Woah there firecrotch, let's eat dinner first."

Ian smirked and whispered in the other's ear, "Then I get my dessert?"

Mickey chuckled, "Yeah."

"Good." Ian now grabbed and squeezed Mickey's ass. The other shouted in pain.

"The asscheek, the asscheek," Mickey cried out.

"Shit, it still hasn't healed?"

Mickey opened the back door and answered, "It did, you were just squeezing too fucking hard." Ian chuckled and followed Mickey into the house.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Fiona headed over to hospital to talk to Lloyd about Jimmy, turns out the guy had went missing. Lip went over to Karen's, who returned, memory and all. Liam was asleep as well as Debbie and Carl.

"So, what now?" Mickey asked. He and Ian sat in the living room watching TV, fingers entwined.

"You promised me my dessert." Mickey chuckled and sat atop Ian's lap.

"Don't eat too fast, you might get a tummy ache." Ian chuckled and stood, Mickey wrapped around him. He made his way outside and to the van. There was no way they would fuck in the house without waking someone up.

Ian let Mickey down and the other opened the van door. He entered first, kicking off his shoes, Ian right behind him.

Mickey laid on his back, pulling off his shorts and helping Ian with his. Ian kissed Mickey and ran his hands over the other's chest. Mickey groaned and bucked his hips into Ian's. Ian tried his best to ignore the other and he rest one hand against Mickey's belt, holding him down.

Ian lowered himself and kissed from Mickey's neck to his nipples, leaving hickies along the way. Mickey propped himself up on his arms, wanting to watch. Ian looked at him and licked from nipple to the next. He licked around and then sucked. Ian bit Mickey's right nipple while he pinched the left one between his fingers.

Mickey let out a small whimper, covering his mouth when it came out. Ian began to chuckle and Mickey began to smile, removing his hand from his mouth. Here, it was alright to moan and scream for more; no one would disturb them.

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian, now being pulled onto his lap. Ian laid back and unbuckled his jeans, unable to really think straight with Mickey's crotch rubbing against his own. Mickey helped, pulling the belt off and pulling out Ian's solid cock. He licked his lips and stroked up and down. Ian reached his weak hand up to touch Mickey's nipples. The other grabbed his hand and pressed it against his nipple, he did the same for the next hand.

Mickey began grinding, slowly, against Ian as he jerked him off and the other played with Mickey's nipples. Ian ran his hands down Mickey's sides, the other shivering by the touch. Mickey looked at Ian with confusion when the other grabbed his ass.

"Bring your ass over here," Ian ordered. Liking this aggressive side of Ian, Mickey pulled off his jeans. He turned his ass toward his boyfriend's face. Ian propped himself up on his arms and licked from the tip of Mickey's cock to his small, pink, twitching hole. Mickey flinched, his mouth against Ian's cock. He let off a slight moan and Ian let off a little bit of pre-cum making Mickey smirk. Meanwhile, Ian was spitting and licking at Mickey's hole that continued to get bigger as he stuck his third finger in.

"Fuck...Ian."

"Suck my dick and stop crying for more." Mickey moaned again, loving Ian's deep voiced order. Mickey whimpered when Ian's long fingers pulled out. "Lay on your back for me." Mickey nodded and turned onto his back.

"Fuck! What the hell was that?" Mickey shouted, feeling something pierce his back, making him sit up and hold tightly onto Ian. Ian moved the cover that laid on the van floor and picked up the object.

"I knew he'd lose it."

Mickey looked back to see a knife in Ian's hand. "Who the fuck did you give that to?"

"Carl, so he could protect himself." Ian shrugged and placed it on one of the front seats. He turned his attention to Mickey and sighed. "Lay back." Mickey slowly laid himself back, making sure nothing was under the cover.

Ian stroked his cock and kneeled on Mickey's right side. Mickey looked at him and held the other's cock in his hand, putting it to his lips. Ian sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand up and down Mickey's body. Mickey engulfed Ian's cock and the other grabbed hold of his hair. The older male raised his left leg and Ian reached his hand under. Ian rubbed his fingers against Mickey's hole, while the other sucked his cock.

Ian growled and probed his finger against Mickey. Mickey groaned and started sucking faster. "Fuck, Mickey," Ian muttered. He pulled his cock from the other's mouth and he kissed him. Ian lined himself up at Mickey's entrance and teased Mickey, rubbing the tip of his cock against him.

"Stop being a fucking dick and stick it in already," Mickey complained. He began pushing against the other and Ian complied, pushing himself halfway in. "Shit Gallagher. Did you get bigger over the past few months?"

Ian chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mickey, whispering, "No, you just got tighter."

"Shit," Mickey moaned. Ian moved slowly, watching as he slid in and the out. He would go just an inch further with every thrust before pulling out. He needed Mickey to hurry up and get used to it because he sure as fuck wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

Mickey moaned loudly as Ian went in balls deep and started thrusting with force. "F-Fuck...right there." Ian grabbed Mickey's thighs and pulled him closer, knowing he hit Mickey's sweet spot again when Mickey's back lifted from the covers.

"Do you like that," Ian panted.

"Fuck me hard, Gallagher!" Mickey shouted.

Ian chuckled and muttered, "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't feel your legs."

"Fuck me until my hole is swollen from your fucking thick cock," Mickey moaned. Ian smirked, sweat dripping from his forehead, and began pumping Mickey's cock.

"You want me to-"

"Fucking come inside of me. I want you to be a part of me." Mickey now looked away from Ian and his voice began to hitch. "I-I l-love-"

"Don't force yourself...to say it," Ian interrupted, wrapping his arms around Mickey's lower body. Mickey nodded and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. He cried out a moan when Ian came inside of him, feeling the cum ooze out. Mickey moaned one last time as he came on himself and Ian.

Ian pulled out of Mickey and laid beside him. Mickey cuddled up on Ian, resting his head on the other's chest and his hand on Ian's torso. Ian rest a hand under his head and his left arm wrapped around Mickey's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Ian grunted as he heard the van door open.

"Wake up sleepy heads, breakfast is ready," Fiona said, covering her face. "And put on some fucking clothes before you come back in the house." She closed the door again, slamming it and waking Mickey. Mickey moved closer to Ian and sighed. He looked up at Ian and the other leaned down to kiss him.

Mickey put his finger over Ian's lips and warned, "Morning breathe." He sat up and Ian just watched as he got dressed. Mickey looked back and asked, "Well, are you going to get dressed or what?"

Ian sat up and asked, "Stay at my place."

"Woah firecrotch, just because I said I didn't want you to leave me and we had some hot sex last night doesn't mean I want to act like a fucking couple and hold fucking hands."

Ian smirked and pointed out, "You know, I've realized that when you mention things you don't want, it's actually something you _do _want."

Mickey stared at Ian before turning away. "I'm not living with you." He opened the van's door and slid out, putting on his shoes.

Ian chuckled and pulled on his jeans, grabbing his shirt and pulled on his shoes once he got out of the van.

* * *

When he entered the house, Mickey sat at the table with everyone else. He was talking to Debbie, pointing his pancake at her as he spoke. Mickey noticed Ian's staring and looked at the other with confusion.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Mickey questioned, turning everyone's attention to the redhead.

Ian smiled and replied, "N-Nothing." He leaned against the wall, Fiona handing him a cup of coffee.

"You don't want to sit?" Mickey asked, standing. Ian nodded and sat it in Mickey's seat. The other was about to walk away when Ian pulled him onto his lap. "Ian...w-what the fuck are you doing?"

Ian exclaimed, "Showing you off."

Carl remarked, "So you really are gay!"

Debs hit her brother in the back of the head and responded, "You idiot, Ian's not gay. Ian's just a really caring person."

Fiona concluded, "Carl, Debs, you're brother is gay."

"Oh my gosh. But weren't you with-"

"Nah, Mandy was just my coverup. This guy is who I'm really after." Ian hugged Mickey around the waist and the other hit him in the head with his elbow.

* * *

Later on in the day, the two headed to work. Everything went smoothly and when it was time for lunch, instead of heading to the back, the couple had decided to sit and talk.

"Even though you only spent six months in the army, how was it?" Mickey asked, lighting a cigarette. They sat in the back alley of the store.

Ian rest his head against the brick wall and answered, "It was nothing but training for three whole months. The only crazy shit that happened was our camp grounds being surrounded...I was in so much shock...I almost lost my fucking life...After that, I was reconsidering everything. Eventually, they found out and now I'm back here."

Mickey rest his head on Ian's shoulder and asked, "How the fuck can you still be the same after that shit."

Ian smirked and replied, "Because, I'm Ian motherfucking Gallagher." Mickey smiled and leaned up to kiss Ian. They stayed like this until it was time to go back inside.

* * *

Ian and Mickey stopped in front of the older man's house. Ian leaned forward to kiss Mickey when the other pushed him away.

"No fucking way. There is no fucking way we are doing any of that shit around this house again. I'll come to your place and we can play fucking house all you want but not at my fucking place, got it?"

Ian smiled and replied, "Got it." Mickey really did want to kiss Ian so he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs of his home and entering. Ian sighed and made his way back home.

Things really were changing.

* * *

"He's fucking dead!" Fiona shouted. Ian had just walked in the house and hearing this was putting him in a bad mood.

Lip walked over to his brother and explained, "Fi just found out that Jimmy is dead. They found his body in the ocean last night."

"Holy shit. What now?"

"I think we should just leave her to cool off." Ian nodded in agreement and turned on the television. He sat there, with a beer in his hand, saying goodnight to whoever walked up the stairs. He got up and turned off the light.

Mickey slowly opened the front door and limped inside. He lightly closed the door and made his way to the couch. When he saw who was lying on it, he smiled.

* * *

"Ian...Ian wake up." Ian whined and turned his head side to side. He slowly sat up and jumped when he saw the person looking at him.

"Fuck Mickey! What the hell are you doing here?" Ian shouted in a whisper. Mickey sat down and Ian realized what was wrong now. His boyfriend's eye was slowly swelling, his lip had been busted and by the way he was holding his stomach, Ian was sure he was kicked there a few times. "What happened this time?"

Mickey chuckled and answered, "He started talking shit about you so I told him that there was nothing wrong with you and that...and that I fucking love...you."

Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey in for a hug. "I really have to stop getting you hurt."

"It's alright...as long as we can be together in the end."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Who's staying here?" Fiona questioned. She had already dealt with one of the Milkovichs and things didn't go all that well.

"Mickey's dad is still beating the shit out of him. I can't have him staying over there so he can just be abused because he loves me."

"Oh so it's official now? No more Angie?" Lip teased.

Ian nodded and replied, "Yeah, he admitted it."

"Congrats bro." Ian nodded and looked back at Fiona.

"So where the hell is he going to stay? As much as I love you, I can't have you staying in a room with Carl and Liam."

Lip pat Fiona on the shoulder reassuring, "Don't worry Fi, I'll take my old bed back and cock sucker here can have my room aka your old room."

Fiona clapped her hands together and responded, "Great, I'm off to work." Ian and Lip watched as their sister left before heading to the kitchen.

"Alright kiddos, time for school," Lip exclaimed patting Carl on the head.

"Can I have five dollars?" Carl asked.

"For what? You know we're running low on money right?"

"Yeah, but I wanna buy some stuff."

Ian replied, "No Carl now go to-"

"Carl, get your ass over here," Mickey ordered, interrupting Ian. He pulled ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to the kid. "Now scram before I change my fucking mind."

Debbie just shook her head and walked pass them. "C'mere Debs." She walked over and her eyes went wide when Mickey handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Go crazy." Debbie nodded and thanked Mickey, making the other smile.

Ian asked, "Where the fuck did you get all that money. The most you'd ever is...well nothing actually."

Mickey snickered and answered, "While you were playing superhero, Linda paid me my check and your check."

Ian stood behind Mickey and said, "You plan on handing it over."

Mickey looked up at the other and replied, "Yeah, but you have to do some things for me first."

Ian smirked and mumbled, "Oh really," as he leaned down and kissed Mickey.

"Ah, c'mon, do that when no one's around," Lip complained, sitting at that dining table. "Aren't you supposed to be heading to school?"

Ian grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He kissed Mickey and waved goodbye to Lip.

The two looked away from each other, Mickey drinking his coffee and Lip picking up Liam.

"This is so fucking awkward," Mickey muttered to himself.

* * *

"Where the hell is that boyfriend of yours?" Linda questioned, taking some things from the shelf and putting them in her box. She'd take this up to her kids and return when she needed more snacks.

Ian sat behind the counter and answered, "Mickey got beat pretty bad last night so he's staying home."

"Well, tell him his paycheck is going to you. I don't care how hurt you are. You come to work when you're supposed to. Don't forget to stock back up these items," Linda exclaimed making her way to the back of the store.

"Okay."

"Liam, Liam sit down," Mickey shouted. The toddler had been running around the couch for the longest now and it was driving Mickey up a wall.

Liam reached for Mickey and the other picked him up. For some reason, Mickey couldn't help but smile.

The front door burst open and in came Lip, Karen kissing him with great force. The two stumbled up the stairs and Mickey just shook his head. Now Debbie came through the door, a bunch of little kids following her.

"Mickey, you might have to move to the kitchen. I'm babysitting right now," Debbie informed, sitting one of the kids on the couch.

Mickey nodded and made his way to the kitchen, putting Liam down. There he found Carl setting dolls on fire.

"What the fuck Carl?"

Carl looked up at the brunet and asked, "What? Did you want the the dolls?"

Mickey stared at the kid in awe before snapping out of it and making his way upstairs. He covered his face as he saw Lip and Karen fucking, door wide open. He made his way to the room straight ahead and closed the door.

Mickey sat on the bed closest to the window and rest his head on the pillow. He smiled when he realized the ginger's bed. He snuggled into the pillow, pulling it close to his chest and hugging it tightly.

It smelt just like Ian. Mickey blushed as he felt himself become hard. Mickey inched his hand into his pants and he started playing with himself, sniffing the scent in the pillow occasionally. Mickey reached his hand back and got on his knees, his face pressed against the pillow.

"Ah...I-Ian," Mickey mumbled into the pillow. He laid down on his back and pulled off his sweats. Mickey ran his fingers against his entrance.

He was intoxicated by Ian's scent now and he was sure he had lost his mind.

"Huh," Someone said, catching Mickey's attention and making him cover his body with the soiled pillow. "I never thought I'd catch you doing this and in my room, on my bed."

"Fuck you Gallagher," Mickey shouted. Ian chuckled and closed the door.

"Do you want me to help you finish up?"

Mickey turned away from Ian, his cheeks turning red. Ian sat on the bed and reached his hand around the other's waist. Mickey moaned as he felt Ian's hand rub against him. Oh how he wanted that hand to be wrapped around his thick cock, stroking him up and down.

Mickey turned to Ian and the other leaned down to kiss him. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand, guiding him to move up and down. Mickey's eyes closed and he moaned when Ian squeezed his cock.

"You like that baby?"

Mickey growled and thrust into Ian's hand muttering, "Fucking Gallagher."

Ian smirked and teased, "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?" Ian leaned closer and licked Mickey's ear. "Do you?"

Mickey swore under his breath and replied, "Yes, you fucking pr-prick...I fucking love it when you talk to me like that." Ian released Mickey's cock and began undressing. Mickey laid there and watched as his boyfriend revealed his body to him.

Ian looked down at Mickey and helped him remove his tank top. Mickey laid back down on his back and Ian hovered over him, kneeling in between the other's spread legs.

Mickey sat up and kissed Ian with desperation, wanting to be fucked as soon as possible. Ian put his fingers into Mickey's mouth while he rubbed their cocks together.

"Aw, do you like it when our dicks rub against each other?"

"Uh-huh," Mickey moaned, Ian's fingers still in his mouth. Ian pulled out his fingers and pat them against Mickey's asshole. "Right th-there. Put your fucking fingers in me deep." Ian pushed them against his hole. Ian pushed two fingers in, making Mickey arch his back.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers babe...You like it when I pump my fingers in you. Do you want more?"

"M-More...Ian, fuck me with your fingers." Ian chuckled and put in two more fingers. He grunted when he felt Mickey's cock against his own.

"I can't wait to fuck your brains out."

"Mm, I want it now...Fuck me now Ian," Mickey moaned, his back arching again.

Ian removed his fingers and pulled on his end table drawer. The entire drawer fell out and condoms went flying. Ian reached to the floor and fumbled with the condom. He was so anxious to fuck his boyfriend, he couldn't even get the condom open.

Mickey slapped the condom out of his hand and said, "Forget that shit. Fuck me already!" Ian smiled and lined himself up. He pushed all the way in and started thrusting with force.

"You're still so fucking tight Mickey. I want to fuck you until you're coming like crazy." Ian was sweating like crazy, his hands squeezing the back of Mickey's thighs and pushing them up.

"Fuck me harder! Your thick cock feels so good in me." Mickey was sweating too. This was probably the hottest sex he and Ian ever had.

Ian pulled out and turned Mickey onto his stomach. Mickey moaned loudly as Ian thrust back in. The ginger pulled on his boyfriend's hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

"H-Holy sh-shit...right there Ian...Fuck!" Mickey moaned. He began stroking his cock and Ian was playing with his nipples.

Ian sat and Mickey moaned even louder at the other rubbed against his prostate again.

"Fuck, I'm so deep in you," Ian muttered against Mickey's sweating back.

Mickey had his hands resting against Ian's knees. Ian had his hands on Mickey's ass, pulling the cheeks apart.

"Hn...Ian," Mickey moaned, bouncing up and down a little faster.

"Oh fuck Mickey. You look so good back here."

Ian pulled out again and Mickey turned around. Mickey panted, hovering over his lover's twitching cock.

"Fuck," Mickey cried, feeling all of Ian in him again as he sat. Ian helped Mickey move up and down. Mickey looked down and watched as Ian thrust back and forth. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. Ian rest one arm around Mickey's waist while the other rest on his ass.

Now the only thing that could be heard was the constant smacking of wet skin against each other. The couple was actually beginning to love this position. Mickey loved the way Ian just slid in him so swiftly and Ian loved how tight it felt.

"I...I love you Ian," Mickey moaned.

"I love you too Mickey," Ian said with a smile. He started moving faster and Mickey moaned louder. Ian came, Mickey coming at the same time.

"Sh-Shit, that was so fucking good," Mickey panted. Ian chuckled and nodded, leaning up to kiss Mickey.

"Ah, c'mon," Lip said as he opened the door. Ian pulled the cover himself and Mickey.

"Sorry bro, you might have to wash the sheets."

"More like burn them," Lip mumbled, picking up the pack of cigarettes that was on the floor among condoms.

Once he left, Mickey slid off of Ian. "I really need a shower."

"Let's go take a shower then."

Mickey stood and smiled, saying, "No touching okay." Ian stood and slapped Mickey's ass, chuckling.

* * *

Ian spun Liam around and placed him in his highchair. It was time for dinner.

"So, is Mickey living here now?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah. His dad is a fucking prick." Ian explained, kissing Mickey's shoulder blade.

Mickey clarified, "He can't accept the fact that his son is gay."

Suddenly, someone burst through the front door, everyone's head turning towards it. Mickey shot up from Ian's lap and Ian stood.

"You fucking fag!" Mickey's dad came rushing up to his son.

Fiona suddenly stepped in the way, shouting, "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"I gotta teach my son a fucking lesson. Get out of my fucking way!"

Fiona pushed him away and shouted, "Get the fuck out of my house! You do that outside! Don't come in here with that fucking shit!"

He was ready to push her out of the way when she gave him a look. He turned away and began walking out.

Suddenly, he turned around, pulling out a gun, Fiona jumped out the way and he shot, aiming for Ian. Mickey tackled his boyfriend, the bullet going through the wall.

"I'll be back you fucking fags!"

Mickey held tightly onto Ian, tears falling from his eyes. Ian slowly wrapped his arms around the other and stood.

Fiona looked at her brother and said, "Ian-"

"I'm alright."

* * *

Ian couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Terry coming to kill him and Mickey in their sleep.

"Mickey, wake up," Ian whispered. He shook the other, trying to wake him. "Mickey, get the fuck up!" Ian shouted. Mickey shot up and looked at Ian, pissed.

"What?" Mickey asked, rubbing his face.

Ian stood and said, "Put on your clothes."

"What? Where are we going?" Mickey now stood and started putting on his clothes. He followed Ian into his old room and just watched as the other pulled a lunchbox from under his bed.

"We're leaving Chicago," Ian whispered in Mickey's ear, pulling him along soon after.

* * *

"Where the hell did Ian and Mickey go?" Fiona questioned.

Lip strolled down the stairs, saying, "They're going to Michigan."

"What the fuck? You didn't even try to stop them?" Fiona shouted.

"The kid's in love. I couldn't talk him out of it even if I wanted to."

"Fuck."


End file.
